Against It All
by Jhoeydagger
Summary: V&H hitomi is working in a cake shop. When a small little kid came buying a cake. When she asked what his name.."Now i remember, im Ken..Ken Fennel." updated!
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS CUT:**

              Here I go again…this is the 3rd fanfiction that I'm really concentrating in doing the other two is AS THE NIGHTINGALE SINGS and CAN"T LET GO wish you could read those two too. 

              Well…I'll tell you how I came up with this story. I was on the mall at this day, I was going to buy a t-shirt for my self when I saw this cake shop and saw a girl there selling cakes…then *boom* came the idea of Hitomi having a job in a cake shop. 

              Let's get on with the story…hope you ENJOY…and please review. AND one more thing, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ESCAFLOWNE SERIES…this is my own version so hope you'll like it. Hitomi and Van really is in my MIND always…hehehe…^_^…

**_Against It All_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

****

**_Prologue_******

"So what are you going to do this time?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" frowning.

"Hitomi…it's almost Christmas."

"So?"

"Christmas…"

"What?" 

"Doesn't it ring any bells?" 

"No it doesn't and I don't think there is any bell in here." Looking at the small cake shop, she's working.

"And please Amano, I'm working right now." Pulling out a cake that was bought by the woman beside Amano. As she put it in the box and gave it to the woman, she gave Amano a look. 

"Can you leave now?" she whispered. As the woman left, she looked around the cake shop was filled with a counter and a glass cabinet that is filled with cookies, pastries and cakes. They mainly serve cakes but they also provide drinks if ever the costumer wanted to stay at the shop there are five tables set in front of the counter and each table contains several chairs. In front of the counter beside the tables are huge glass walls that provide a view outside the street.

"Hitomi…it's almost Christmas."

"I know! You've been saying that since you came…maybe around an hour now!" she exclaimed leaving him in front of the counter and start taking all cups and plates from the table. 

"Come on Hitomi, don't tell me you don't have any plan." Helping her carry the other plates and placing it inside the kitchen where a girl was washing dishes. 

"Look Amano, you're lucky there isn't any costumer right at this moment so can you please leave now because any minute now another costumer might come in and I don't want you to be here bugging me!" 

"Okay…okay…I'll go now but I'll call you later about your plan. I just bet you haven't bought any gifts yet."

"Just Go!" she exclaimed staring at him as he pulled the door open and left.

_* Well…you're right about that.*_

"Christmas…bah! Christmas are for kids." She mumbled. _* There's no reason to celebrate Christmas…I'm not a kid anymore.*_

**After Work at the apartment**

She pulled off her jacket and looked at the room. Her apartment is as always a mess. She doesn't have any time to clean it because after school she has to go to the shop and when she arrived here, she's too tired to clean and she got too many home works to do. It consists of a living room, a kitchen and a large bed, which she's thankful.

"Well…need to get some rest and study math." She said going to her room to get dress as she dress she accidentally looked at the family picture at the side table. She sat down fully dressed and looked at the picture. A young man with a light brown hair just like hers holding the two ropes of a swing and, there's a young woman with a blond hair holding a baby in her arms, which is sitting on the swing. They look really happy. 

"I hope you like it there…" she whispered.

"I've been praying everyday. I always say that I'll be there too even if it takes long." 

"I promise I'm fine. I'm happy but not always but I'm coping. Well…I'll write to you both promise." Smiling as she put the picture back at the table. She's been away for quite sometime now. She decided to go here to study and want to live by her self…she's quite happy about it.

"Got to study…tomorrow's another BIG day!" and pulled her books from her bag.

**AUTHORS CUT:**

              So what do you think? Amano and Hitomi are friends here…FRIENDS okay nothing more…well…hope you like it and please review…^_^… 


	2. the boy

**AUTHORS CUT:**

              THANK YOU very MUCH for those people who reviewed the first part of this story *blushes*, I'm happy that you all did. Well…I'm trying to budget my time for the other two stories I'm writing right now. I already need to work with my homework so it might take long for me to write another chapter but I think I'll manage. I already created a time line for these…hehehe…I just hope I'll follow it through *sigh*. 

              This is the official part so hope you can enjoy reading.

**_Against It All_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

****

**_Chapter One:_**

****

"Amano…I have things to do and you're not suppose to be here." She said as she looked around her classroom. It was lunch break and she was about to go down at the cafeteria when Amano arrived bugging her again.

"But Hitomi, we should go now and buy gifts. I already told Yukari." He looked behind him at the smiling Yukari.

"Okay…okay. I'll meet you both around six this afternoon."

"But, it's already night time before…" Hitomi cut her off.

"I do have a job Yukari." She said standing up.

"Let's go now, I'm hungry and our classmates are already swooning at the sight of Amano." She said laughing. **(Yukari and Hitomi are classmates. They are both 16 while Amano is 19)**

**At Grounds towards the Cafeteria**

They are looking at the soccer ground where several students are playing. It was sunny and quite good to play soccer. Amano is also in soccer and running tracks while Hitomi is only in running. Yukari doesn't like sports but she likes managing both Amano and Hitomi.

"Don't you have any practice Amano?" Yukari asked looking at the small notebook in her bag where she put all they're schedule.

"I have, I just came to convince Hitomi to go with us." He answered looking at the players.

"There's Van." He said looking at the black haired guy kicking the ball towards the goal. They're amazed at the swiftness of his kicks. 

"Wow…a really good player don't you think." Yukari said looking at Hitomi.

"Yup. But not as good as Amano." 

"You're saying that because Amano's a friend." Frowning at her.

"Ops, caught." She and Amano laughed.

"I have to go now." Amano said and ran towards the players.

"So, what do you think about that guy?" They continued walking.

"Who?" Hitomi asked looking around.

"The Van guy."

"Oh Van, well I don't know him and this is the first time I even saw him." She answered frowning at Yukari.

"Wait a minute, I thought you like Amano." She asked with the frown fixed in her face. 

"I do, I was just asking if you like him so Amano could."

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed.

"I like him in a sense that he's not my enemy or anything, but in the way you're thinking well no I don't!" 

"Hitomi…we've been friends all our lives and you still haven't..." Hitomi cut her off.

"And I've been reminding you since then that I don't need someone right now." 

"But…"

"No buts, Yukari, please let's just stop this okay."

"But he looks cute don't you think." Yukari said smiling at her, as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't give up do you?" she asked exasperated.

**At the cake shop**

She was cleaning and tidying things up before, she could leave when she hears the door opened. She was behind the counter and wiping the glass counter.

"I'm sorry but were…" before she could even finish her sentence, she saw a little boy walking towards her with his eyes fixed at the glass cabinet. _*What is he doing here at this time?* she thought looking at her watch __*It's already past six and I'm already late.* She looked at the boy again now standing in front of the glass cabinet staring at the cakes inside. She dropped to her feet and looked at the boy at the other side of the cabinet. **(The truth is I don't know what you called those glass counters or cabinet where they put the cakes and pastries for everybody to see)**_

"Can I help you?' she asked smiling at him. He nodded but didn't bother to look at her. _*Well…he's too busy drooling at the cakes anyway.* _

"Would you like to try our new cookies and cream cake? It tastes like ice cream." She was looking at his black hair and beautiful reddish brown eyes. He moved his head from left to right.

"Well…how about strawberry cake?" before she could finish he already shake his head. 

"Mango cake?"

"Vanilla cake?"

"How about our children's old time favorite chocolate cake?" at his brisk nod she instantly laughed.

"I'll get you a slice okay. Why don't you sit there for a while?" she said pointing the table near the counter but before he walked, he tried to pull something on his pocket and then he offered her a hundred bills.

"Where did you get that?" she asked surprised at the money the boy has. He just stared at her with a small smile.

"No…you just keep that. I'll pay for this, my treat okay?" She urged him to take a sit while she sliced him a cake.

"Here you go." She said holding up the plate with the cake as she walked towards him. She looked at him as he stared at the plate she's holding almost drooling. She again laughed as she takes a sit in front of him.

"I should have known you'll like CHILDREN'S OLD TIME FAVORITE CAKE." She was sitting there looking at him as he ate the cake nearly choking with it. 

"Wait here I'll get you a pineapple juice." But before she can even stand up, he's already shaking his head.

"Strawberry juice?"

"Mango juice?"

"Water?" she said smiling. Now, she's asking so the boy would laugh which he did. He's voice was so beautiful to hear that she smiled as well. 

"Oh don't tell me you want our children's old time favorite chocolate milk shake?" as he nodded, she laughed. She pulled herself out of the chair and go towards the counter. She came back holding the glass when she saw the boy looking outside with a long face.

"Well…I already gave you our children's old time favorite cake so I think it's time for the children's old time favorite drink don't you think?" she smiled at him as his eyes gleam. He was drinking it as she wondered who the real boy was. _*He's small and surely he's not more than five. He's quite cute for a small boy and his eyes really are genuine, it almost turns red when he chance to look at the light*_

"I've already gave you our famous cake and also our famous drink maybe it's time you know who gave you all this treats. My name is Hitomi, Kanzaki Hitomi." She said then after a long silence.

"Don't you want to know my name?" he asked looking at his glass. _*thank God his talking!*_

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Kenneth." 

"Don't you want to tell me your last name?" she asked.

"I…I don't know." He said frowning at his glass. As he look up he stared at her his head slightly turned.

"Should I know?" he asked.

"Not really. You're still small and you still have all the time in the world to learn that." 

"I see."

"Where do you live?" He point out of the glass wall. She couldn't see exactly where he's pointing but she still has lots of time to know that anyway.

"Did you go here alone?" 

"Yes."

"You don't have anyone with you at all?"

"Yes."

"But how did you cross the street?" she exclaimed quite horrified by the thought that the boy might get hurt.

"You know what?" he asked looking at her puzzled.

"You ask too many questions."

"Sorry…I can't help it. I don't know you and you might get hurt crossing the street alone."

"I didn't cross alone." He said it as if she was thinking the most stupid thought.

"Then you aren't alone?" She said trying not to get confuse.

"I am alone when I got here. The policemen helped me." Pointing the traffic police officer.

"Didn't he ask you why you're alone?"

"Yes he did. I said I was just going here to buy cake and go back home and he said he'll wait for me so me so he can help me cross back."

"I see. Don't you think you should go home now?" she asked. He nodded and got to his feet and offered her again the hundred bills. 

"I said keep it." She pulled herself again to her feet and tried to wipe out the chocolate icing on his shirt. As she wipe it out he stared at her and touched her face. She stared at the reddish brown eyes of his.

"You know what?" he asked still touching her face.

"What?" she whispered surprised that her voice left her.

"You remind me of someone." He continued to touch her face with an upturned head.

"Maybe I saw you some where before." She said and pulled herself up.

"Why don't I pack you another slice of chocolate cake so you could eat it at home? Would you like that?" she asked.

"Uh-hum!" he said grinning widely at her.

She got back with a packed cake. 

"You should ask that policeman to get you back across okay?" 

"I will." Then turned to leave but as he was about to opened the door he turned back and looked at her.

"You know what?" he asked holding the cake with both hands.

"What?" she asked.

"You could call me Ken."

"Okay Ken. You should go home now so no one in your home might go here shouting 'Ken, Ken, Ken, where are you Ken?' with hysteria if I may add." She said dramatically. He laughed and laughed 

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You could call me Ken." He said more firmly.

"You already told me.," she said trying hard not to laugh.

"You know why?" he asked.

"Why?" 

"Because you're nice and I like nice people." 

"So only nice people can call you Ken?"

"Yes." He answered as if it was another stupid question.

"You could come back anytime." She said as he opened the door heaving it to the side.

"Now I remember!" she heard him say as he tried to still the door as he turned back. She crooked her head at him.

"My last name is Fanel. I'm Fanel Kenneth." Smiling at her as he leaves.

**AUTHORS CUT:**

              I know it's short but I can't think of anything to write and I still have those home works so I have no time but I'll write soon promise! Have to go now okay. Please read and review I'll appreciate it very much.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. not yet titled

**AUTHORS CUT:**

                  Hello…sorry it took long for me to write. I've got lot of works these past days and I'm having a hard time trying to budget my time in writing. 

                  **Well…I would like to thank you all for sending reviews for this story.**

**_Against It All_**

**_Written by Jhoeydagger_**

****

**_Chapter Two:_**

She yawned loudly and looked around her. It's six in the morning and it's already Saturday which, she's glad about. She got up early so she could arrive at the shop at around six thirty. She's still tired from all her running yesterday but it was worth it. She again held the record of the fastest girl runner in her school and she really feels good about it. She silently smiled walking a little faster.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed looking at the young boy from yesterday sitting in front of the door. He pulled a hundred bills and offered it to her again.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you're here to eat again?" she asked opening the door, turning the sign that says close to open. She walked towards the counter pulling her apron at the cabinet. She looked at him as he takes a sit on the same table where he sat yesterday. He sat there holding the money up.

"Are you here to eat?" she asked tying the apron behind her. 

"Yes! I was sitting there long." He said looking at her.

"Well…it's entirely your fault. You shouldn't go here early in the morning, we're just opening up."

"What's entirely?" he asked.

"It means all. It's all your fault. Get it?" she answered. 

"I'll wait." He was looking at the empty glass cabinet.

"Won't your mother be worried?" she asked taking a sit in front of him.

"I don't have any." He said staring at her.

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't have any mother. If you want to you could be." He said grinning at her.

"What! I'm too young to be a mother!" she exclaimed so surprised with his suggestion.

"Where is she?" She looked at him for any hint of loneliness unfortunately she found none.

"I don't know. Maybe you should get the cakes now." He said.

"I can do that later." 

"But people will come soon"

"It's still early and you're the only costumer anyway."

"But…" he's voice trailing off.

"Did you eat breakfast?" she asked staring at him suspiciously.

"No. They're still sleeping when I left and I couldn't wake them up and they got angry whenever I wake them up and sometimes they start screaming and they'll tell my brothers that I'm with them early in the morning and…"

"Okay, okay!" she said holding her hands up. He was gasping for air.

"Fortunately for you the bakers are already here and all I have to do is place the cakes in here." She explained while standing up.

"What's fortu-fortu."

"Fortunately, its means 'lucky' you do know what lucky is?" she asked 

"I guess…could you hurry Hitomi?" He couldn't sit still he keeps on looking outside.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked going behind the counter.

"Nothing, but I'm really…really hungry." He wasn't really good in lying. He was looking down at his hands on his lap and his feet swaying back and fort that it could hardly touch the floor. Moreover, he was turning red in the face.

"You stay here okay?" As he nodded, she got inside and one by one out the cake on the cabinet. She can't prevent her self in looking at him every now and then. He's becoming tense at the passing time he could hardly stay seated. After placing the last cake, she walked towards him and sat down.

"What's the matter?" she asked her voice soft.

"Nothing." He answered shaking her head back and fort.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Ken. You already told me I'm nice right." As he nodded but he still wouldn't look at her,

"Okay…why don't I get you that…" before she could even finish her sentence the door opened. She looked up and stared.

"Good Morning sir, would you like anything?" She asked, before she can even walked back to the counter Ken was instantly clutching her left leg tightly hiding his face behind her leg.

"What's wrong?" She was trying to pull his hands away from her leg but he only held it more firmly. She looked up and glanced at her costumer.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll be with you in a minute." She pulled him harder until his grip loosened. She got down to her feet facing him. His head bowed and he was trying to get hold of her.

"Hey, hey…come on Ken. Stop this now. What's wrong, tell me?" she asked holding his arms away from her. But the boy was strong for his small body that he pushed her hand away and hug her neck as tight as he could. She got up carrying him. His face buried on her neck and she could feel his even breathing. She was rubbing her hand on his back when she looked at her costumer walking towards her.

"Oh…I'm sorry sir, is there anything you like?" she asked walking towards the counter but a firm and hard hand griped her arm. She stared startled at him, his grip tightening.

"You're hurting me." She tried to pull away but his grip tightened. She looked at him _*He looked familiar.*_

"Do I know you sir?" she again tried to pull away. When he didn't answered and still held her arm firmly, she pulled away harder than before but his was strong and she couldn't get away.

"If you don't let me go right now I'll scream." She threatened holding Ken firmly.

"Ken." The guy said still holding her arm. Ken buried deeper on her neck and tightened his grip that she could hardly breathe.

"Ken you're choking me." She said pulling his hands away. He loosened his grip but he still held her firmly.

"Who are you?" she looked at the guy and tugged her arm away. She was thankful that he let her go.

"Ken." He said again, his voice hard and menacing. Ken stiffened in her arms and slowly pulling away from her. She held him fast and held him closer.

"Don't you dare scare him! Who are you anyway?" She looked at him really looked this time. She stared at his dark hair and the reddish brown eyes. _*reddish brown eyes.*_

"Are you his brother?" she asked.

"That's none of your business." He was about to pull Ken away from her when she stepped back.

"How do I know you're his real brother? You might be a kidnapper whatsoever." 

"Give him over." He ordered looking directly in her eyes.

"I don't know who you are mister but I'm not giving Kenneth to you. I want to know first if you are both related." 

"Brother." She heard Ken whispered in her ear.

"So he's your brother." She looked at the guy in front of her. She walked towards the counter and was glad when he didn't snatch her arm again.

"I'll give him over…after he ate his chocolate cake, you may sit if you like." By using her right hand, she took a slice of cake while her left arm took hold of Ken. 

"Would you like me to add sprinkles on it?" she asked against Ken's temple, she felt him nod his head. She looked up and was glad that the guy took a sit but still looking directly at her. _*What do you expect?*_

"Hmm…your brother is grouchy don't you think?" she whispered in Ken's ears. 

"What's a grouchy?" he asked, pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Grouchy means bad tempered." Ken laughed.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered back.

"You're right."

"That your brother is grouchy?"

"Uh-hum…he's very grouchy." They both laughed as she carried him to the table where he's brother is sitting. She put Ken opposite his brother and sat herself beside Ken. Ken seemed too tense to eat his cake.

"Eat I don't want you hungry when I take you home." His brother said looking at him but Ken still held his hands on his sides. 

"So…you don't want to eat? Well…I'm a bit hungry so why don't I eat…" before she could even take the plate from him, he already took it and starts eating. She couldn't help herself and laughed.

She looked up and looked at Ken's brother. He does look familiar but she couldn't remember when and where did she saw him. 

"Why is it he's here early in the morning?" she asked him. He finally looked at her.

"Yesterday, he was here at around six in the evening." She said but he didn't say anything so she just shrugged and let the matter go. She watched Ken eat. Ken smiled at her and pouted his lips, which is full of chocolate icing and also his cheeks. She laughed and took a tissue and wiped away the icing.

"You should be more careful in eating." She said but Ken just smiled. 

After eating Ken's brother stood up.

"We're leaving." He said and putting money on the table. Ken stiffened and then stood up. Hitomi stood up too and slowly took Ken's hand. She got down to her feet and stared at Ken.

"Next time, ask your brother permission to come here okay, so he won't be worried about you." 

"What's a per-per…"

"Permission. You should ask your brother if you could come here before you leave. Do you understand?" 

"Okay." He answered smiling. Then he puts his arms around her hugging her tightly. 

"You know what?" he asked. Hitomi instantly smiled.

"What?"

"I like you." He whispered giving his brother an uncertain look.

"You already told me that." 

"I know, but I like you more today." He whispered again.

"And why is that?"

"You know what?" she frowned when he didn't answer her question.

"What?"

"You ask dumb questions." He said his brows drawn together. She laughed.

"Do I?" she asked. He slowly nodded. 

"Sorry. I couldn't help. But I still want to asked why you like me more today?" 

"Because you make me laugh." 

"I see." Before she could say more he was being pulled by his brother.

"Wait." She said standing up.

"If it's okay to ask…I want to know where you live?"

"Why?" he asked his voice hard. 

"So little Ken here won't have to go all the way here to buy his cake. I'll do the honor of sending him his cake." She said smiling at Ken, who's already grinning widely at her and at his brother.

"No." he said.

"What?" 

"I said no. He won't be coming back, never." And he started pulling Ken towards the door. 

"No! No! NO!" Ken screamed trying to pull away at him. She stared at Ken who is crying hard. She couldn't help herself. She run towards Ken and pulled him away from his brother, carrying him in her arms. His brother stared at her with anger in his eyes.

"There's no need to make him cry!" she said rubbing Ken back.

"Shhh…stop it Ken…There's no need to cry." She whispered. His brother took a step forward.

"Stop it!" she screamed. 

"You're scaring him. What kind of brother are you?" Ken cried harder. She tried to calm him down. 

"I…*sniff* don't want to go…" he said against her neck.

"Shhh…of course you do."

"No!" he wailed.

"Ken…listen to me. I don't want you to go but you have to. You know why?" 

"Why?" he asked between hiccups. 

"Because you'll eat all the cakes here! And if you ate them all surely my boss will get angry because there's no more cakes left for the other customers." She felt him giggled.

"But…I can't…eat them all…"

"But you can try." He nodded.

"See…so you can't stay here."

"But I want to come back." He said his voice hard, stubborn. Hitomi looked at his brother with angry eyes.

"You can ask your brother about that. It seems he doesn't like me."

"But I like you." She answered him with a tight hug and a kiss in the temple.

"I know you do. Why don't we play a game?"

"What game?" he asked looking at her.

"Whenever you see a cake, any chocolate cakes imagine me as the cake."

"But you're not a chocolate cake!" he wailed and then laughed.

"I know. That's why you need to imagine me as the cake so you won't miss me at all. Okay."

"I'll try. But I still want to come back here."

"I know you do. But some other time okay." She put him to the ground.

"Okay…" with head bowed he step away from her and stood beside his brother.  

"I still want to come back…" he said looking at his shoes. 

" I expect you to. But at the moment you imagine me being the cake okay?" he silently nodded. His brother took his hand and pulled him to the door. 

"Would it hurt if I ask your name?" she said staring at the back of Ken's brother. He slowly turned. 

"You obviously don't like me and I don't like you either but I still want to know the name of the brother of a friend of mine." He didn't answer her. He just stared long and hard.

"If I had been an ice cream I would have been a dripping liquid by now." She joked with a hint of a smile. 

"Van…my brothers name is Van." Ken answered. 

"Van?" she asked. It sounds familiar. _*Van? Van! The soccer player! *_ She looked at him shocked but they already left.

"Why didn't I remember him?" she whispered.

**AUTHORS CUT:                **

                  Thank you again for those people who reviewed! I'll try to update soon!


End file.
